Absolute Immortality
The power to be eternal and indestructible. Sub-power of Omnipotence. Absolute version of Immortality. Not to be confused with Eternal Existence. Also Called * Banned from Death/Dying * Complete/Eternal/Godly/Meta/Perfect/Pure/Total/True Immortality * Endless/Infinite Life * Endlessness Entity * Eternal/Unkillable Physiology * Imperishable Existence * True Unkillability Capabilities The user is absolutely immortal, and can not die, age, get sick, be permanently wounded, is absolutely self-sustained and, as their mind and soul are as immortal as their biological bodies, they are immune to mental/spiritual damage. Any injuries the user suffers immediately heal, even if the user's body is disintegrated or blown up or completely erased and even if the user is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, they will still return to life. Alternately, some users are absolutely immune to all harm, and can never die from any natural causes. The user's existence and soul become completely free and independent of even the concept of reality, making them unbound to the subjects of life, death, and manipulations. User's existence is eternal to the point that they can and will survive the end of time itself. Also, the power cannot be removed, rendered truly perfect and absolute. Applications * Absolute Invulnerability ** Damage Negation ** Dual Impregnability ** Erasure Immunity ** Unfettered Body * Absolute Life-Force ** Quintessence Force ** Self-Sustenance * Absolute Survivability ** Ancestral Paradox Defiance ** Impossible State Survival ** Paradox Defiance ** Survival Empowerment * Environmental Adaptation * Immortality ** Infinite Extra Life Obtainment ** Infinite Life Extension ** Infinite Multiple Lives ** Life Resilience * Mental Continuation * Meta Regeneration ** Body Restoration/Recreation ** Existence Recovery ** Reforming ** Soul Restoration/Soul Recreation * Meta Resurrection ** Enhanced Self-Resurrection ** Infinite Resurrection ** Resurrection Empowerment * Panmnesia * Perfect Life Preservation ** Age Negation ** Death Negation * Perpetual Consciousness * Power Anchoring **Bypassing Immunity * Unbound Soul ** Soul Anchoring Variations * Absolute Reincarnation * Concept-Dependent Immortality * Death Removal * Emotion-Connective Immortality * Flawless Indestructibility * Life and Death Transcendence * Spatial-Temporal Lock Associations * Absolute Condition * Absolute Respawning * Conceptual Transcendence * Immortality Manipulation * Life Transcendence * Omnilock * Omnipotence * Ultimate Invincibility Limitations * Omnipotent beings can kill users regardless of their immortality being "absolute". * Can be sealed in an empty dimension with no chance to escape. * User may still be able to feel pain. * Inability to die may cause user to descend into boredom and madness with the endless time. * Nonexistence and Absolute Destruction can erase/destroy the user. * May be weak against Ultimate Erasure. Known Users See Also: Complete Immortality. Known Objects * Fruit from the Tree of Life (Biblical Mythology) * Hōgyoku (Bleach) * Ambrosia (A Certain Magical Index) * Dragon Balls (Dragon Ball) * The Fake Lachryma (Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven) * O-Parts (Master of Mosquiton); when all of them are gathered together * Hōrai Elixir (Touhou Project) Gallery File:Brahman.jpg|Para Brahman (Hinduism) is absolutely immortal. File:Godpic.jpg|God/Yahweh/Allah (Abrahamic Religions) is absolutely immortal. 321px-Behemot.jpg|The Behemoth (Judeo-Christianity) has no weaknesses and cannot be harmed/killed by anything less than an omnipotent being. Leviathan by GENZOMAN.jpg|The Leviathan (Judeo-Christianity) has no weaknesses and cannot be harmed/killed by anything less than an omnipotent being. Roc by GENZOMAN.jpg|The Ziz (Judeo-Christianity) has no weaknesses and cannot be harmed/killed by anything less than an omnipotent being. Death Adventure Time.png|Death (Adventure Time) Hunson Abadeer Adventure Time.png|Hunson Abadeer (Adventure Time) is a "deathless" demon, meaning he cannot be killed. Adam_of_Darkness.jpg|As the Adam of Darkness, Dark Schneider (Bastard) can no longer die or be killed by anyone/anything except the Adam of Light, and not even God can effect him anymore. Hogyoku_embedded_with_Aizen.png|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) attained immortality and indestructibility after fusing with the Hōgyoku, which kept regenerating him no matter the damage, resulting in the necessity to seal him away deep in the underground prison. Ladylee_Tangleroad's_Immortality.png|Ladylee Tangleroad (A Certain Magical Index) ate Ambrosia, which twisted her cycle of life force, granting her complete immortality that she could not get rid of. Lobo (DC Comics) Bloodheal.jpeg|Lobo (DC Comics) has caused too much damage in both heaven and hell that he has been permanently banned from the afterlife, rendering him completely unable to die, even when reduced to a puddle of blood that he regenerated out of. F_Zamas.png|Future Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) made a wish for immortality with the Super Dragon Balls, allowing him to regenerate from all bodily damage and never age or die... Zamasu_Head_Regen.gif|...to the extent of instantly regenerating his head after it was blown off. File:Garlic_Jr.'s_Immortality_Regeneration.png|Garlic Jr. (Dragon Ball Z) made a wish for immortality with the Dragon Balls, allowing him to regenerate from all bodily damage and never age nor die. Porky_Minch.jpg|Porky Minch (EarthBound) abused time travel so much that he trapped himself in the current timeline, resulting his inability to age further nor die in anyway. He lived to the end of the world, and is still alive. File:Bolt_Crank.png|Bolt Crank (Eat-Man) is so immortal that not even Death could affect him in any way, despite Death physically manifesting in an attempt to end his unnatural agelessness. File:Sun_Wukong.PNG|Sun Wukong (Journey to the West) become unable to die or be harmed in any way after eating both the food of the heavens and erasing his name off death's register. Defiance-Fankit-Character-Raziel.jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) is the agent of the Elder God, and is beyond death; if he takes too much damage in the Material Realm, he will simply be forced back into the Spectral Realm, and if defeated in the Spectral Realm, he will eventually reform. Sentry_ripping_the_head_of_Morgan_Le_Fay.jpg|Morgan le Fay (Marvel Comics) has been 'killed' more times and in more varied ways than any other villain in the Marvel Universe. Despite this, she has survived each and every single time, most often appearing seconds later after her 'death' seemingly unharmed. SCP_682.jpg|SCP-682 - Hard-to-Destroy Reptile (SCP Foundation) possesses regenerative properties so advanced that every attempt the SCP Foundation has made at ending his life has failed miserably. sweetstory2.jpg|Because Timmy Taco wished that he and Sally Sandwich (Sweet Story) would be "married forever", it made it so that neither could ever die - including immunity to the effects of starvation or thirst - the wish making sure that their marriage does not end through death do they part. File:Fujiwara_no_Mokou_(Touhou_Project)_fire.jpg|Fujiwara no Mokou (Touhou Project) Self-Abandoning and Immortal Human. File:Ouroboros_H.png|Ouroboros (Valkyrie Crusade) is the symbol/embodiment of eternal return, granting her true immortality. Lich H.png|Lich (Valkyrie Crusade) is absolutely immortal, as she is beyond life and death. Chione_H.png|Chione (Valkyrie Crusade) is so obsessed with her own beauty, that she used magic to gain eternal immortality in order to stay beautiful forever. Asphodelus_H.png|Asphodelus (Valkyrie Crusade) is completely immortal as long as exists souls in the land of the dead for her to feed of. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Omni powers